1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the use of computer software on multiple computer platforms which use distinct underlying machine instruction sets, and more specifically to a method of verifying the integrity of computer software obtained from a network server or other source.
2. Prior Art.
As represented generally in FIG. 1, in a typical prior art networked computer system 100, a first computer 102 may download a computer program 103 residing on a second computer 104. In this example, the first user node 102 will typically be a user workstation having a central processing unit 106, a user interface 108, a primary memory 110 (e.g., random access memory) for program execution, a secondary memory 112 (e.g., a hard disc) for storage of an operating system 113, programs, documents and other data, and a modem or other communication interface 114 for connecting to a computer network 120 such as the Internet, a local network or a wide area network. The computers 102 and 104 are often called "nodes on the network" or "network nodes."
The second computer 104 will often be a network server, but may be a second user workstation, and typically would contain the same basic array of computer components as the first computer.
In the prior art, after the first computer 102 downloads a copy of a computer program 103 from the second computer 104, there are essentially no standardized tools available to help the user of the first computer 102 to verity the integrity of the downloaded program 103. In particular, unless the first computer user studies the source code of the downloaded program, it is virtually impossible using prior art tools to determine whether the downloaded program 103 will underflow or overflow its stack, or whether the downloaded program 103 will violate files and other resources on the user's computer.
A second issue with regard to downloading computer software from one computer to another concerns transferring computer software between computer platforms which use distinct underlying machine instruction sets. There are some prior art examples of platform independent computer programs and platform independent computer programming languages. What the prior art lacks are reliable and automated software verification tools for enabling recipients of such software to verity the integrity of transferred platform independent computer software obtained from a network server or other source.